Fluffy Psyco Cereal Oneshot
by VladMastersWife
Summary: Psyco Cereal! Yays! 'Nother JazzXVladd pairing! Fluffy Psyco Cereal Oneshot.


HAPPY HALLOWWEN, Y'ALL!

I had an urge to write fluffy Psyco Cereal. You know how weird that sounds? Kinda sounds like cotton candy cereal. ew. BUT YAY VLAD AND JAZZ! Again, I like the cute side of these two, if you don't, oh well :)

I STILL don't own Danny Phatom. :)

He sat in his wing-back recliner, feet perched upon an antique footrest. He adjusted his reading glasses and watched his sunday paper closer. Vlad then reached for a gold-tipped cigarette, lit it, and slipped it to his lips, momentarilly puffing, his face aglow with the fireplace's illuminating, almost tangible warmth. All was quiet save for the slight crackling of the logs upon the fire and the soft purring of the feline on his knee. The cat made a sort of purr mingled with a meow and Vlad slid his hand across it's silky fur in responce. The corners of the man's lips curved in a sort of smiled as he remembered the day he'd recieved the creature. . .

Several years previous. . .

Rain poured from the heavens and splashed upon the roof of Mr. Vlad Masters mansion. The doorbell rang out as he muttered something under his breath. He slammed his lab door open, materialized into his Vlad form, and opened the front door. An intimidating growl came forth from his throught as he looked about. No one could be seen. He narrowed his eyes, "If this is a pranker, I'll warn you only once, you won't get a second-"

"_Mew_. . ." Said a little creature before his raven-black Justin boots. Startled, Vlad glanced down. Sitting upon his doorstep was a small kitten, not much older than able to leave the care of it's mother, and quite small. He smirked, quite amussed at all of this, and picked up the small cardboard carrier. He read the note aload, as if speaking to his newfound companion:

_Dear Mr. Masters,_

_It has come to my attention that you haven't had anyone visit you lately. Not I, not my brother, not anyone. I wish you to take this gift as a sign of things to come, and someone to keep you company. I thought you would like to know, that I succesfully have graduated Winsconsin University, and have thought about what you said to me as I left hightschool. Well, I hope this answers it for you,_

_Love,_

_Jasmine Fenton_

Vlad's smile, no longer just amused, widened. He looked at the kitten, his eyes now aglow with something other than rage, and ran a finger over the petite kitten's delicate structure,

"You know. . .I didn't always despise cats. . ."

The fire snapped, as if reminising as well it's many years of faithfully serving it's master and his mistress. Vladimir rubbed his goatee in thought. He pictured the face of his loving wife, just as she strolled into the room behind him. He did not yet take notice of her, right away at least, and continued in thought. . .

Vlad rang the doorbell of the Fenton's household, holding the hand of his future wife one hand and a cat carrier with the other. The door opened to reveal Danny. There was no questioning, no elling, no grimacing. There was a smiled upon the boy's face, "C'mon in guys, we've been waiting for you." The boy, now reaching out into manhood with his masculine apearence, a jet goatee of his own, and a wife by his side, led the two into the house and to the backyard. Dany placed an arm about his own wife's waist, the infamous Ember Fenton, and she returned the embrace.

Vlad took a deep, quivering breath and exchanged glances with his fiance'. Jazz, equally as nervous, gave his neck a quick squeeze bfore being led by several bridesmaids to her old bedroom to prepare for the ceremony. Beauitful white, green, and yellow-gold flowers dotted the area. Vlad had insisted on the colours. He said if anything would unite then, the Packers could do it the best.

Danny stood beside Vlad, who stood before a mirror in the young man's formal bedroom. He smoothed out his suprisingly white tuxedo and siged nervously, shifting a sideways glance at Danny. Danny just foled his arms across his own chest and smiled, folding his arms across his chest,

"You ready, V-Man?" he asked tauntingly and supportingly.

Vlad nodded and smoothed his silver hair, though it was as neat and tidy as it would ever be. He nodded slowly and faced him, "Yes, Daniel. I do believe I am. You of all people know I've been searching for a comitment. I just. . .never took the time to realize with whom my heart truely lies." He glanced at himself in the mirror and chuckled lightly, "Though I can't say I ever thought I'd be wearing so much white."

Danny patted Vlad's back as the cue of music said the ceremony was to begin. . .

Vlad's eyes glisten in the fire. The cat, still purring, closed it's eyes as sleep took a hold of him. He puffed indolently on the fragrant tabacco, taking his surroundings in. Jazz, not even noticed my her husband, lovingly watched the dreamy expression in his eyes. He tilted his head ever so slightly and continued with his past dreaming. . .

"And do you, Mr. Vladimir James Masters the fifth, take this woman, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

The couple chuckled at the irony of the statement, and then a somehow serious smiled came across Vlad's face, "I do."

The preist, whom some may know as Clockwork, master of all things time, closed the Bible softly and couldn't help but grin, "Then, my dear friend, you may now kiss the bride. . "

And he did just that. He leaned forward, and lightly pressed his lips to Jasmine's. She wrapped her gloved arms round his muscualr neck and he picked her up in return. Everone cheered. The family, the friends, and the ghosts of all sorts mingled as one with their human egos. The two, husband and wife, kissed once more and he led her to her smiling parents. . .

And it was this time, where the clueless man took notice. Jazz set a glass by his side and kissed a corner of his mouth with her pouty red lips. He smiled and glanced at her,

"And how is my dearest love this afternoon?" He hugged her and offered a place on his other knee. The cat, upon seeing her arival, mewed and arched it's back in a strech accompanied by a yawn.

Jazz smiled and seated herself, wrapping her slender angelic arms round his neck the way she had the day they wedded. Jazz smiled and he caressed her left ear with his lips, his leaning over causing the cat to sort of meow and leave the two alone. Jazz giggled in her somewhat childsish way as Vladimir left a trail of kisses down the length of her neck. She slipped her hands on his back and felt the warmth of his back on the palms of her hands. His over coat was no longer on, and all he wore where is casual slacks and the neatly pressed white article of clothing. She undid the first three of ten buttons, as she did on almost every occasion. He laghed and the two settled for a moment, the woman drawing he knees up to her chest and leaning her head on his chest. Her fingers trail his nape, then ran through his silver hair and released it from it's tight grasp of a tail. He smiled, the fire's spell overcoming the pair. She listened to the steady beat of his head, and felt the soft rhythem of every breath he breathed as she curled up in his lap. He slowly ran his strong hands up and down her back, from her shoulder blades to the small, repeating the motion till it was a transe of some sort. Her eyelids flutered and she placed a hand atop his chest.

Slowly, the light flickered and a glow admited from the brick structure. Vlad's own eyes began to close as the time crawled on by. The cat, once again, found a comfortable place inbetween it's master and mistress' arms and settled down for a nap like the two others. Vlad smiled. It was only a matter of months before a child was to do so. . .

END OF SHORT FLUFFY PSYCO CEREAL ONESHOT. XD

lol, my sister heard the term, and was all, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

Wow, I'm done! XP I'm so in love with this pairing. Yay Psyco Cereal! Note to Mrs. Masters: I shall have that pic of these two done in a matter of days, most likely by. . .saturday evening? Yays! They're so cute!

Vladysgirl


End file.
